UNA VEZ EN UN CAFÉ
by Addanight
Summary: [Fic de Yuriko], ¿Creen en la buena suerte?, que dirian si la fortuna les sonriera en un cafe?... quieren saber la historia de alguien a quien si le sonrió la suerte, pues entren y descubran como podemos encontrar el amor con algo de fortuna.


Hola XD. **_Esta no es mi historia_**, pero una buena amiga me pidió que por favor la subiera. Así que sean buenos y déjenle mucho revs a este talentosa chica, Yuriko, (Yuri-chan).

-----------------------------

Hola a todos! Bueno este es mi primer fic, sip la verdad no tengo talento para esto, y me disculpo de antemano, por los daños psicológicos que les dejare por tan horrible forma de escribir. T.T De verdad mil disculpas y les aseguro que no me atrevería a dañarlos de esta manera, a menos de que se tratase de una importantísima razón. Y pues esta es mi razón: Este fic esta dedicado a mi Onee San, la cual cumple años, y sip ustedes la conocen muy bien pues es una chica de lo mas talentosa y por si no fuera poco una encantadora persona, ella es nada mas y nada menos que ¡ NeKoT San ! Así que por ella y por toda la admiración y cariño que le tengo me atrevo a subir este fic. Espero lo disfruten y si en algo, por mínimo que sea, les agrada la historia dejen review, bueno a menos de que esa no sea su voluntad y preferiría que le dejasen uno a mi onee san como felicitación por su cumple, de ante mano gracias a tods y sin mas, los dejo con este fic titulado:

UNA VEZ. . . EN UN CAFÉ.

Autora: YuRiKo S. H.

Disclaimer: Tanto la serie como los personajes no me pertenecen, pero se le agrádese enormemente a Takao Sama por haber creado a todos y cada uno de sus personajes.(Y muy especialmente a Rei y Kai San XD)

Pareja: Kai/Rei

Agradecimiento especial a: Addanigth San por ayudarme a subir este fic, y ademas por ser una gran amiga, Mil gracias Adda San. Y no olvides la promesa. nn que yo no lo haré.

Dedicatoria: Para mi Onee-San NeKoT, besos y abrazos en este día tan especial, espero te guste aunque sea un poquito, T.Q.M no lo olvides. nn OTANYOBI OMEDETO. Para ti siempre YuRiKo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esta historia talvez les parezca un poco tonta, por que trata de una ridícula superstición y he de decir que yo tampoco creía en ellas. Sí, escucharon bien dije: "tampoco creía" tiempo pasado¿por que? Pues por que me di cuenta de que si crees en algo con la suficiente fuerza sin duda se cumplirá, y eso lo recordare siempre pues me lo dijo un buen amigo mío. Pero de eso me di cuenta un poco después, pues la verdad deje de creer en todas esas cosa cuando mi vida comenzó a estar tan llena de trabajo y de tantos problemas relacionados con el mismo que no sabia que hacer. Estaba tan lleno de esos problemas que mi vida se convirtió solo en trabajo, y no se ni siquiera como es que comenzó todo esto y la verdad eso es lo de menos. Lo que en verdad me preocupaba era que esos problemas parecían no querer desaparecer y por si no fuera poco la vida todavía me daba mas cosas en que pensar, pues de repente entre tantas cosas que resolver, comencé a querer buscar una salida para todo el desastre en el que se había convertido mi vida, algo que me diese tranquilidad para no volverme loco entre tantos problemas. Y comencé a sentir con mas frecuencia ese insistente deseo de buscar "ese algo" que me hacia falta, esos sueños y deseos que quedaron sepultados entre tantos problemas, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas encontrar "ese algo" que complementaria mi vida. ¿Y saben? Ese algo, eso que tanto deseaba, lo encontré…una vez… en un café.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿Por qué no sales a comer algo?-

-No puedo tengo que terminar este informe para antes del medio día-

-Oh, vamos siempre dices lo mismo, mejor sal a comer algo ¿si, te recomiendo una cafetería no muy lejos de aquí, los del segundo piso dicen que sirven un capuchino increíble- decía con entusiasmo pues sabia de antemano como se ponía su amigo cuando estaba estresado, y eso ya era cosa de casi todos los días

-Ya te dije que no, además, tú, deberías estar haciendo el trabajo que te pedí y no estar sermoneándome- decía sin mayor importancia con la vista perdida en un montón de hojas sobre su escritorio, las cuales trataba de ordenar sin mucho éxito

-¿Me estas llamando flojo?- dijo con un tono de incredulidad fingida, tratando de alguna manera relajar a ese necio amigo suyo

- Claro que no, solo digo que la responsabilidad y puntualidad no se llevan contigo- dijo nuevamente sin prestar mayor atención al chico frente a él, tratando por todos los medios de encontrar el arreglo a esos documentos que yacían sobre su escritorio y que parecían no tener ni principio ni fin

-Si que eres necio, o en su defecto idiota- suspiró resignado mirando a su inseparable amigo, pero este solo le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos, la cual entendió a la perfección.

-Ok, ok, ya me voy te dejo con tu "importante trabajo"- dijo con algo de burla en su voz y mientras se daba media vuelta para emprender la marcha hacia su respectiva oficina, giro un poco y le lanzo un pequeño trozo de papel que fue a dar a su escritorio en medio del montón de hojas revueltas sobre el mismo. Alzó un poco la vista para observarlo aun sin entender.

- Que tengas un buen día- le sonrió guiño un ojo y camino hasta la salida

Lo observo hasta verlo perderse tras la puerta de su oficina, y su mirada se perdió por unos instantes tratando de comprender el extraño comportamiento de su amigo, pero tenía tantas cosas que hacer, que ni siquiera lo intento. Miró el pequeño trozo de papel que aun yacía sobre su escritorio, soltó las hojas que tenia en mano y tomó el blancuzco papel que solo se encontraba doblado por la mitad; lo desdoblo y se dio cuenta de que era una pequeña nota que decía:

"Que idiota, pero bueno, si cambias de opinión, insisto en que salgas a comer algo, te recomiendo una cafetería no muy lejos de aquí se llama "Ojos de Gato" es un lugar muy tranquilo, ya sabes, es para ese tipo de personas raras como tu. Si te decides a ir, he oído decir que si tomas una galleta de la suerte y lees tu fortuna antes de salir del lugar sin duda aquello que desees se te cumplirá. Sí, ya se que tú no crees en esas cosas, pero siempre he pensado que si crees en algo con la suficiente fuerza sin duda se cumplirá. Y ¿sabes? creo que eso necesitas, algo de buena fortuna.

Yuriy"

Miró la pequeña nota por unos instantes más y luego la tomó entre sus maños convirtiéndola en una pequeña bolita de papel y la lanzó al cesto de la basura- que ridiculeces¿quién creería en eso?- dijo para si mismo sin tomarle mayor importancia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Definitivamente no se que hago aquí- se preguntaba parado frente a la puerta de una cafetería situada de frente a una pequeña avenida llena de grandes edificios, lo cual le daba al lugar un aspecto aun mas llamativo pues era solo un pequeño local en medio de tantos edificios. Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado y miró el pequeño letrero colocado en la puerta, que recitaba en letras dorada el nombre del lugar

"Ojos de gato"

-Bueno, creo que no pierdo nada al entrar, solo es un café, solo un café- se repetía con algo de mofa para si mismo pues sabía que exageraba. Al entrar, se dio cuenta de que no era un lugar para gente adinerada, aunque tampoco era un lugar desagradable. Era pequeño, pero tenía un extraño aire lleno de paz y tranquilidad. Caminó despacio hacia la barra situada en el fondo del pequeño lugar y tomo asiento en uno de los bancos tapizados en color negro. Miró a la chica que atendía la barra, la cual no parecía tener más de 18 años. Ella llevaba un uniforme muy peculiar en color blanco y negro, una diadema de encajes blanca en la cabeza y en su cuello un pequeño collar en forma de cascabeles de un dorado muy llamativo. La vio desaparecer por una pequeña puerta en busca de una orden seguramente. Miró a su alrededor y efectivamente todo parecía muy tranquilo, personas calladas, todos disfrutando de sus respectivas ordenes. Además de que en el aire se podía notar un dulce y suave olor a canela que era sumamente relajante y se dispersaba delicadamente por todo el lugar por medio de los pequeños ventiladores que eran parte de las lámparas aunadas al techo del lugar. Todo eso, en compañía de la suave melodía que se podía escuchar desde unas pequeñas bocinas que no se podían ver a la vista del publico, lograban dar un ambiente sumamente reconfortante, lleno de… tanta paz…

"Si, creo que me agrada el lugar." Pensó mientras enfocaba nuevamente su vista en la chica que vio hace unos momentos, la cual ahora le entregaba un café a un hombre, unos cuantos bancos mas allá de donde él se encontraba. Se giró y se aproximó hacia el, le dio las buenas tardes y le preguntó cual seria su orden, seguida de una sonrisa, la miro unos momentos y le regresó el gesto amable para con el.

- Un capuchino, por favor-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y así pasaron cinco días, unos mas largos que otros, unos mas soleados y unos mas obscurecidos por la época de lluvias que ya se hacia presente y que, sin lugar a dudas, en cualquier momento empezarían las grandes y estruendosas tormentas. Ese día iba muy bien abrigado pues esa mañana amaneció un poco frió el clima y muy seguramente llovería, así que se abrigo muy bien con una gabardina negra y unos guantes a juego con ella además de una bufanda en color gris las cuales estaban formadas por telas sumamente exuberantes , y que a simple vista mostraban su estatus económico. Y como hasta ese entonces, y como ya se le había echo costumbre, todas las tardes después de salir del trabajo, llegaba a la pequeña cafetería que sin duda se convirtió en su lugar predilecto, pues después de un duro día de trabajo lograba esa paz y tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba, pero de esos "duros días de trabajo" solo quedaba la palabra, pues ya no podía quejarse de ellos, ya que desde hace casi una semana, que fue cuando se había decidido a ir a esa cafetería recomendada por su amigo de la infancia, y por una extraña razón, todos los problemas de su trabajo comenzaron a tener una milagrosa solución, por lo cual se encontraba de un mejor humor y ya se dedicaba un poco de tiempo para él mismo, incluso Yuriy lo había notado de mejor humor, más relajado, pero decidió no hacer mención acerca de su buen estado de animo como en tantas otras ocasiones, que lo hacia solo para verlo enfadar. Así que en esta ocasión, decidió guardar sus comentarios, pues le alegraba a sobremanera que su amigo ya no estuviese tan agobiado con su trabajo y que por fin se dedicase un poco de tiempo, para vivir…

Y así como todas las tardes fue nuevamente a tomar una taza de café y ese día, por fin se había decidido a consumir algo mas que su café, y sin mas tomo una galleta de la suerte, la sostuvo entre sus manos y la observo por largo rato como si se tratase de algo realmente interesante, la mantuvo en su mano y miró su reloj. Dándose cuenta de que ya era tarde, tomó el último sorbo de su café, tomando con una mano la pequeña galleta y en la otra su portafolio, mientras se despedía de la chica que durante todos esos días le había atendido con esa sonrisa tan agradable en su rostro y que al marcharse le deseaba un "Hasta pronto, señor Hiwatari, que tenga una buena tarde" seguida nuevamente de esa cálida sonrisa y el como hasta entonces le devolvía el gesto amablemente en forma de agradecimiento. Se giró para encaminarse hacia la salida del pequeño establecimiento, pero al mirar por uno de los ventanales, observó como la gente comenzaba a hacer mucho barullo y a correr en diferentes direcciones tratando de protegerse de las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban con gran fuerza, pues repentinamente comenzó a llover a cantaros, tal y como él lo había previsto. Se detuvo en la puerta del lugar mientras observaba la lluvia caer en la calle, pensando en si debería esperar o salir en medio de semejante aguacero y de pronto, recordó que la pequeña galleta aun permanecía en su mano derecha la miro y entonces recordó las palabras de aquella notita que le dio Yuriy hace ya casi una semana

…he oído decir que si tomas una galleta de la suerte y lees tu fortuna antes de salir del lugar sin duda aquello que desees se te cumplirá...

Se quedó un momento pensando en aquellas palabras, sonrió un poco recordando que de no haber sido por su amigo y su recomendación nunca hubiese salido de ese montón de problemas en el que se había convertido su vida, y entonces decidió abrir la galletita y leer… su fortuna, no por que creyera en eso, sino simplemente por que deseaba de alguna forma devolverle el favor a su amigo, de alguna forma decirle "Gracias"…

Tomó la galletita pensando en aquello que deseaba o al menos eso que sabía su corazón le hacia falta para ser completamente feliz…, la partió por la mitad saco el trocito de papel y lo extendió, para poder conocer su fortuna, y en el pequeño papel decía más o menos así:

"Hoy sabrás que la importancia de un "Hola" radica en la magia de una nueva amistad¿Tú sabes cuál es la importancia que radica en un "Adiós"?"

¿Por qué demonios esos mensajes eran tan confusos, o ¿acaso solo a el le tocaban de esos? pero bueno ya algún día se enteraría, y si no, poco le importaba, pero una vez mas lo miro y releyó las palabras de ese trocito de papel, cuando de pronto…

-¡Señor Hiwatari¡- gritó la chica que atendía la barra, poniendo sus manos en su rostro tratando de no ver.

_¡PLAF!_

_X-x-X-x-X-x-X_**-**_Que idiota…__X-x-X-x-X-x-X_

-Lo siento¿estas bien¿te lastimé? la verdad no te vi, yo… lo ciento- se disculpaba un chico parado frente a él.

_X-x-X-x-X-x-X-…pero bueno… X-x-X-x-X-x-X-_

Ya cuando pudo reaccionar, después de tremendo golpe, trató de sentarse en el suelo

- Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad discúlpame- seguía repitiendo el joven frente a el, y sin mas extendió su mano para ayudarle a reincorporarse

_X-x-X-x-X-x-X-…si cambias de opinión, insisto en que salgas a comer algo,… X-x-X-x-X-x-X-_

En cuanto pudo recobrar todos sus sentidos alzo un poco la mirada primero encontrándose con esa gentil mano que le extendían para ayudarle y luego alzo un poco mas la vista para encontrarse con un chico, casi de su misma edad, que le miraba con desconcierto y preocupación por el pequeño accidente. Lo observó unos instantes y notó que estaba totalmente empapado, seguramente entro al lugar para resguardarse de la lluvia, pero el, por estar ahí parado y pensando en quien sabe que, ni siquiera supo cuando quedo tirado en el suelo, pero en cuanto miro su rostro, pudo ver los ojos mas hermosos que jamás hubiese visto, de un dorado tan intenso… como el sol…

_X-x-X-x-X-x-X-…te recomiendo una cafetería no muy lejos de aquí se llama "Ojos de Gato"__…__X-x-X-x-X-x-X-_

-Disculpa¿De verdad te encuentras bien?- pregunto algo inseguro, pues tan solo lo miraba fijamente y no sabia si el golpe había sido tan fuerte como para dejarlo en ese estado de embobamiento

- Si… si, estoy bien - dijo aun un poco atarantado por el golpe, aunado a lo avergonzado que se sentía por estarlo mirando de esa forma, tomo la mano que le ofrecía y se puso de pie

-me alegro, pensaba que te había hecho daño… bueno… MUCHO daño – dijo bajando la mirada apenado

-No, está bien, fue mi culpa también, yo fui quien se quedó parado frente a la puerta sin poner atención- decía tratando de reconfortarlo pues de verdad se veía muy preocupado por la situación

-Además solo fue un golpe estoy bien… de verdad-

- Enserio, que bien y… nuevamente discúlpame- dijo casi gritando haciendo una pequeña reverencia- por favor déjame disculparme, te invito una tasa de café- dijo aun algo apenado

-Ehhh… yo – la verdad no sabia por que pero no sabia si decir que si o que no

-¿Es que acaso no te gusta el café¿Prefieres un te¿O un vaso de leche?- preguntó un poco desconcertado pues no sabia como interpretar su reacción. De verdad se sentía avergonzado por lo sucedido, pero después puso una cara un poco mas dudativa y lo miró fijamente cosa que puso un tanto nervioso al bicolor – o … ¿Acaso no te gusta nada de eso?- preguntó nuevamente.

-Ehh?... A no… yo… si… si me gustan- dijo por fin la verdad no tenia idea de por que parecía idiota balbuceando frases sin sentido.

-Mmhh?- dijo el muchachito sin comprender bien llevando su dedo índice hasta su barbilla en un gesto de meditación y luego dedicándole una cara algo curiosa agregó- es cierto, si estás aquí es por que seguro te gusta alguna por lo menos¿no es así?- terminó diciendo con una enorme sonrisa y cerrando los ojos para después ladear un poco su rostro. Y el tan solo atinó a devolverle el gesto y sonrió un poco.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-…es un lugar muy tranquilo… X-x-X-x-X-x-X-

PoV. de Kai

Después de aceptar su invitación, tras la insistencia del joven por disculparse, por el dichoso accidente, tomamos un café y conversamos un poco. Al parecer el chico de mirada dorada y negruscos cabellos iba muy seguido a ese lugar pues la chica que siempre me atendía, tan solo le sonrió, siendo correspondido el gesto por él y luego ella dijo un: "lo de siempre" y él asintió con una sonrisa, lo mas raro de todo es que en los cinco días que estuve yendo nunca lo vi por ahí, pero ya no importaba.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-… ya sabes es para ese tipo de personas raras como tu… X-x-X-x-X-x-X-

La lluvia cesó un poco y el cielo ya comenzaba a obscurecerse, anunciando que pronto la noche se haría presente. Miré mi reloj y sin duda ya se había pasado la hora de mi cita en el trabajo, pero no me importaba, la verdad nunca me sentí tan bien charlando con alguien y sin duda nunca había visto sonrisa más encantadora en mi vida.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-…Si te decides a ir… X-x-X-x-X-x-X-

- Es un poco tarde- lo escuché hablar despacito

- Ehh?... si es tarde- dije algo nervioso, pagó la cuenta y después me sonrió. Se levantó y yo solo lo imité. Nos despedimos de la chica que atiende el lugar y con paso pausado nos encaminamos hasta la salida

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-…He oído decir que si tomas una galleta de la suerte… X-x-X-x-X-x-X-

Afuera las luces de las lámparas en la calle ya estaban encendidas permitiendo ver entre la oscuridad de la noche. Aún llovía pero solo un poco, y ya no se veía ninguna persona en la calle solamente se podían ver pasar de vez en cuando algunos automóviles. Lo mire de reojo, y el me miro a mi

- Bueno pues…- dijo algo nervioso- reitero mis disculpas

- No, esta bien, solo fue un accidente- y trate de sonreírle tratando de hacerle ver que de verdad no estaba molesto… mas bien… todo lo contrario, me sonrió como dando por hecho que entendía lo que trate de decirle y que no discutiría más sobre el asunto.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-…y lees tu fortuna antes de salir del lugar sin duda aquello que desees se te cumplirá… X-x-X-x-X-x-X-

- Bueno es hora de retirarme- anunció aún sonriéndome – fue un placer…- dijo estirando su mano esperando a que yo agregase mi nombre.

-Eh, Kai, Kai Hiwatari - y estreché mi mano con la suya, con lo cual me sonrió más ampliamente.

- Fue un placer señor Hiwatari- dijo aun mirándome

- Solo dime Kai… ehh…- ahora fui yo el que esperaba que agregase su nombre, mientras seguía sosteniendo su mano.

-Rei, Rei Kon- dijo nuevamente con una sonrisa en su rostro

- y, el placer fue mío, Rei- me sonrió y soltó delicadamente mi mano. Pero en cuanto me soltó llevo su mano hasta su hombro frotándose un poco, al parecer tenia frió y sonrió nerviosamente. Fue hasta ese momento en que recordé que llegó empapado al lugar y sin duda sus ropas aún parecían algo húmedas, lo observé un momento y me miró con extrañeza.

-¿Ehh?... Hace frió ¿no?- me dijo riendo cómicamente y tiritando un poco- Será mejor que me vaya a casa, fue un gusto Kai… y discúlpame- se giro en dirección contraria hacia donde yo me retiraría con toda la intención de emprender marcha hacia su hogar, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera dar otro paso…

-X-x-X-…Si, ya se que tu no crees en esas cosas…. X-x-X-

-Rei espera- dije un poco nervioso, y el se detuvo en seco y me miró con sorpresa.

-Dime…- esperó sin moverse ni un milímetro me acerque a el y le coloque mi gabardina negra sobre sus hombros tratando de abrigarlo, él solo agacho su mirada un poco sonrojado por aquel gesto de mi parte – Ehh no es ne…- comenzó a decir pero lo interrumpí.

-Shh, no hay discusión la necesitas más que yo…- le dediqué una sonrisa y froté con mis manos la tela del abrigo con la piel de sus brazos, di un paso atrás y agregué – además…- me miro atento a lo que fuese a decir – no soy rencoroso- dije a forma de broma por lo del supuesto accidente, me miró y cerró el abrigo con sus manos acurrucándose en el calor del mismo.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-….pero siempre he pensado…. X-x-X-x-X-x-X-

-Gracias – dijo bajito y luego me volvió a sonreír, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con movimientos pausados, lo mire por unos instantes, mientras las luces de los autos iluminaban su silueta.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-…. que si crees en algo…. X-x-X-x-X-x-X-

- A ti…- dije en un susurro, y camine en dirección contraria a la de él- …por ese delicioso café- volví a decir para mi mismo. Gire mi rostro y lo vi dar vuelta en la esquina y sin saber por que, podría jurar, que sentí como mi corazón había dado la vuelta por esa misma esquina… serré mis ojos recordando… su sonrisa… suspire un poco y seguí caminando, pensando… solo pensando… que ese día en verdad, me sonrió la fortuna.

Fin PoV de Kai.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-…. con la suficiente fuerza… X-x-X-x-X-x-X-

Al dar la vuelta en la esquina de aquella calle se detuvo un instante, aferrándose con fuerza al abrigo, que sin duda calmo el inmenso frió que sintió por unos instantes. Susurrando un "Gracias a ti" muy bajito, se lo coloco correctamente, acercó sus manos a su boca tratando de calentarlas un poco, pues el frió de la noche aunado a la lluvia las entumeció al grado de que por un momento no las sentía, las frotó un poco entre si y luego las metió en las bolsas de la gabardina.

-x-X-x-X-x-X-…. sin duda se cumplirá… X-x-X-x-X-x-X-

Pero al tenerlas dentro sintió en la bolsa del lado izquierdo un trocito de papel, lo saco y lo desdoblo comenzando a leer lo que tenia escrito:

"Hoy sabrás que la importancia de un "Hola" radica en la magia de una nueva amistad¿Tu sabes cual es la importancia que radica en un "Adiós"?"

Miró atentamente las palabras de aquel papelito y sonrió un poco, para si mismo…

X-x-X-x-X-… Y Sabes creo que eso necesitas… X-x-X-x-X-x-X

- Si lo se…- dijo agachando la mirada y sonriendo, al mismo tiempo que cerraba con una mano el abrigo captando el dulce aroma a canela que aun permanecía en el, y la otra la volvía a meter en la bolsa del mismo, sosteniendo el papelito con fuerza – Si no dices "Adiós", muy probablemente, nos volveremos a encontrar -

-x-X-x-X-x-X-… algo de buena fortuna... X-x-X-x-X-x-X-

-X-x-X-x-X-x-X- FIN ?-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-

Gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron un poquito de su tiempo y se animaron a leer este fic, espero les haya gustado y recuerden que solo necesitamos creer lo suficiente en lo que deseamos y sin duda se cumplirá… y si tienen tiempo vayan a tomar un café, y… quien sabe… con algo de suerte… encontraremos algo mas que buena fortuna…

YuRiKo S. H.


End file.
